


What I think Felicity was during Elseworlds pt3

by CaptainSammyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: After Deegan rewrote reality, Felicity Smoak finds herself imprisoned. She needs to convince her friend, Caitlin that Reality's been rewritten and that she's not the bad person she thinks she's is. And maybe encourage her to reveal something that's been hidden for years. It seems impossible but is it? I don't own any of the characters because they are owned by DC, DC comics and the CW. I'm just writing for my own enjoyment.





	What I think Felicity was during Elseworlds pt3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here's where I think Felicity was doing Elsewold part 3 with a little twist. There will be Barry/Caitlin in this cause to me Elseworld is one huge big what if! so why not! I don't own any of the characters they are owned by DC, DC comics and the CW.

* * *

Felicity groaned as she came to, looking around she recognized the inside of one of the cells of the pipeline “Oh, frak. How the hell did I end up here?” She mumbled confused, not knowing how she got there. Swaying to get her balance, the last thing she remembered was the book disappeared then she blacked out and woke up here “Help! Is somebody or anybody there? Please!” She pleaded loudly as she pounded on the walls hoping to get someones attention. She heard footsteps coming toward her, she turned to see Caitlin Snow with her silver hair in a bun “Cait, What are you doing here?” She asked puzzled. Her friend was dressed in a combat outfit complete with a weapons belt and held a clicker “Don’t even try playing dumb to get out of that cell. Cause the only way you can is in a body bag, babycakes.” She chided knowingly, walking her way to the control screen.

Felicity moved closer to the glass “Cait, I think reality’s been rewritten--” She tried to explain before a loud ringing blared in her ears. Killer Frost smirked her thumb on the clicker where the ringing is coming from watching Felicity stumble back against the wall “ Please. Rewritten, that’s the worse excuse you can come up with. Soon, your husband will soon be in a cell just like yours. Far away from you that you’ll never see him again.” She taunted, putting her hand on the controls and turning them clockwise shutting the blast doors. _Felicity sighed in despair when she couldn’t see her friend anymore “Frak! What else is messed up?” She thought out loud as she sat down._

In the next cell, Kara sat up recognizing the voice she heard, albeit a little muffled “Felicity? Is that you?” She questioned hopefully. “Yeah, Kara it’s me. Why are we here?” Felicity’s muffled question came from the left side of the cell. Kara sighed loudly “Deegan rewrote reality to the point where we’re his prisoners, people we know aren’t themselves and he’s Superman.” She explained lowly, just loud enough for Felicity to hear. Felicity exhaled “Shit and I know what you mean I just was taunted by Caitlin as Killer Frost.” She said dismayed. Felicity ran her fingers through her hair “What do we do now?” She wondered, looking around her cell. “Try to find a way to escape... until they come back and we convince Caitlin and Alex.” Kara said knowingly. “Ok, let the waiting begin.” Felicity muttered.

Since she saw the plans for the pipeline, Felicity knew that if you kicked the right corner the toilet will drop down, she could use the wires that connect to the lock to unlock, hopefully, get out of here and find Oliver and Barry. Kicking the corner panel, she quickly got to work, taking the cover of the toilet tank and taking the wires and rearranging them. Felicity didn’t know how much time she worked on the wires when she heard something “Come on, it’s been a while why can’t I get over him? That stupid smile, the way his eyes shine when he’s concerned... Gah! When will this end!” Caitlin muttered as the blast door opened and Felicity was finished with the wires.

Felicity stood up quickly “Caitlin please, listen to me before you use the clicker.” She pleaded, her eyes widened. Caitlin looked curious yet guarded “Why should I? It’s not like you and I have anything in common.” She dismissed with a shrug, her thumb hovering on the trigger. “ _You are wrong on so many levels.” Felicity thought knowingly. “_ The person I heard you mutter about would that be Barry Allen?” She guessed knowingly, with a small smile. Caitlin scoffed “Yeah, right. One of the trigger twins. How cliche can you get? He and I are--” She tried to wave it off but Felicity raised her eyebrow. Caitlin's shoulders slumped “It’s that obvious isn’t it?” She said dismayed. Felicity small smiled “Especially to someone who’s been where you are.” She said knowingly.

Caitlin raised her brow intrigued “You? That's hard to believe.” She said disbelievingly. Felicity chuckled “I don’t know about here but in the real reality, Oliver and I took a long time to admit our feelings. We would look at each other a certain way, touch each other and dance around them. But we got together... were things easy? For a while but when we came home things got difficult but all relationships require work.” She reminisced, trying to regain her breath with a smile.

“You know that we talked to each other every once in a while. Whether it’s about what’s been going on or about the guys were idiots.” Felicity recounted happily. “Were we that good of friends?” Caitlin said flabberghasted. Felicity nodded “Yep.” She answered simply.

“Was reality rewritten cause it sounds crazy.” Caitlin said certainly and weirded out. “Maybe so, but Caitlin as yourself and Killer Frost you’ve been attracted to action whether it’s medicine or in the field taking down bad guys. But you also know when somethings right and what's wrong and if it’s wrong you fight until its right again.” She said confidently. Caitlin swallowed “What would you do to help if I let you out?” She questioned Felicity. Felicity smirked at her “I don't know but I’ll figure out something.” She said conspicuously. Caitlin nodded “I might know something.” She said mysteriously.

A little while later, the cell door opened, Felicity stepped out, looking at Caitlin “What do we do now?” She inquired as Caitlin shoved a gun in her hand. Caitlin looked at her seriously “Now we fight like hell.” She said knowingly before she walked towards the end of the pipeline. Felicity looked at the gun confused “Wait! I know for a fact that bullets don’t affect Superman.” She said matter of factly.  Caitlin stopped at the end of the hall and turned her head “Bullets laced with kryptonite?” She clarified knowingly. Felicity’s eyes widened “That’ll do.” She said nervously, putting the gun in the back pocket of her jumpsuit.

Caitlin turned her head forward, walked out of the pipeline causing Felicity to sprint to catch up. Both stridden in the hallway until they came face to face with Kara and Alex “You got out! I knew you would.” Kara and Felicity exclaimed with a smile. Alex moved to subdue Felicity but Kara grabbed her arm “She’s not bad she’s a good person who’d do what it takes to stop Superman.” She explained knowingly. Alex nodded at Felicity in appreciation “Let’s go before we’re discovered.” She said quickly before the four sprint down the spiral hallway before coming face to face with Superman, Diggle, and Ralph. Superman faked a disappointed “Looks like we have two traitors in our mists.” He said aghast. “I warned you.” He said with pity, looking at Kara.

Kara shook her head “I tricked her into opening my cell.” She lied so Alex wouldn’t get hurt.  Felicity looked determined “And I tricked Caitlin into opening mine.” She fibbed also. Both Alex and Caitlin shook their heads then looked at Superman “She’s my sister.” Alex said confidently, looking at Kara. Catlin looked at Felicity “Felicity’s my friend.” She declared clearly. Nobody noticed that Felicity reached into her back pocket, grabbing the gun but keeping it out of sight “Well, I guess that you four can burn together.” He said certainly, ready to blast them as Felicity aims the gun and a breach opens between them. Cisco, Barry, Oliver and Superman appear “Nice suit.” He comments before flying the faux Superman away from Star Labs.

Oliver smiled and nodded at Felicity before jumping into action “Get the book!” He exclaimed at Barry and Felicity before the elevator door closed.

They raced to the time vault and saw that the book of destiny was unlocked. Kara walked up to the book, opened it and quickly closed it to shield her eyes from the bright light “You must still be weak from the pipeline.” Alex observed worriedly. Grabbing the book, Kara exhaled “I need to get this to my cousin.” She said knowingly before she sped out of the time vault. Pulling Barry to the side, Caitlin looked at Barry “I need to do something before everything set right. I hope you won’t hate me.” She said nervously. Barry looked at her confused “Cait, what do you mean? I could--” He said sincerely before Caitlin grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissed him. A minute later Caitlin smiled sadly “I’m sorry.” She apologized before leaving the time vault.

Barry followed her a few minutes later, the elevator opened revealing Oliver clad in the Arrow suit and Diggle and Ralph knocked out. Quickly putting the two guards in a cell, Oliver made a beeline for Felicity “Hey, are you alright?” He asked concerned, softy. Felicity nodded “Yeah, I’m fine. I might be deaf for a little bit though.” She assured, sticking her right pinky in her ear and twisting it to try to clear her ear out. Oliver tilted her head up and kissed her “Small price to pay to be healthy afterward.” He murmured relieved. Felicity nodded and rested her hand against his cheek “True but I’m glad you're alright. I thought I wouldn’t see you again.”She admitted quietly. Oliver kissed her forehead “I’ll come back, I promise.” He declared before he kissed her again. As he glanced at Barry and Caitlin standing awkwardly together “What’s going on with them?” He wondered confused. Felicity turned her head in that direction “Something that should’ve happened a long time ago.” She said knowingly. She turned her head back towards Oliver “Let’s kick some ass.” She said determinedly, taking out the gun with kryptonite bullets out of her pocket. Oliver raised a brow “A gun? But I thought--” He said but was interrupted “Bullets laced with kryptonite.” Felicity informed him. Oliver nodded and everyone headed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!


End file.
